This invention relates to printed paper novelty devices of various types, and more particularly to dimensional and specialty paper products of this general character wherein a "pop-up" is provided. It is especially directed to the creation of a promotional piece wherein a pop-up is created between the facing pages of a folder that, upon opening of the folder, moves upward and out of the plane of the remainder of the folder panels and more particularly to methods for the economical mass production of such items. Our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,388, issued Dec. 7, 1976, discloses methods for making pop-up paper products having significant advantages over the hand-assembly methods generally theretofore employed for the production of such products. Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,983, referred to above, discloses methods for making other novel promotional items, particularly those designed to present a plurality of coupons to the recipient upon opening of the folder. Development work has continued with respect to adapting such pop-up items to economical mass production, particularly as a part of a web-press operation--especially items including a pop-up of the type formed from two separate sheet material panels.